On occasion, an image forming apparatus may carry out an image quality maintenance processing to reduce the amount of deterioration in the image quality of a formed image. However, an image forming processing cannot be carried out while the image quality maintenance processing is being executed. Thus, if the image quality maintenance processing is executed when a user wants to carry out image forming processing, the user needs to wait for the completion of the image quality maintenance processing prior to starting the image forming processing.